This invention relates to a product which can be used as a foliar spray or drench to add silicic, polysilicic, monosilicic acids and humic/fulvic to the plants and soil. This results in an increase the levels of silicon in the cellular structures of the treated plants. This increase in silicon levels can enable plants to process photosynthesis more efficiently and also to resist fungal and algael infections. Increased levels of silicon also allow the plant to withstand wind and freeze damage. Silicon nutrition in plants is also correlated with better crop yields because it may increase the growth, mechanical strength, and stress-resistant capabilities of plants, and improve resistance to abiotic and biotic stress.
Soil fertility refers to the innate ability of soil to provide necessary amounts of nutrients, in appropriate portions. Traditionally, plant growth was attributed to soil fertility, or as was often the case, calculating how much material (such as fertilizers) needed to be added to improve the mineral elements in soil. There are numerous mineral elements which are considered “essential” for plant growth, while others are considered “beneficial”. Silicon has recently been described by several agriculturalists and scientists as an “essential” mineral, given its effect on the mineral nutrition of plants and the effect on the structure of the soil adjusting and restoring it. Silicon has proven to increase soil tolerance related to the presence of excessive aluminum concentrations, and to fight zinc deficiencies.
Soil properties have a significant effect on groundwater vulnerability to water table contamination caused by the introduction of metals and other contaminants. Contamination is facilitated by leaching (removal of soluble materials by water passing through soil). In essence, contaminants such as pesticides and chemical fertilizers can move through the soil via leaching, based on the volume and rate of water movement. This may ultimately contaminate the water table. Addition of elements to the soil which may increase the ion exchange capacity of the soil may positively impact the contamination levels of the water table. A discussion of new technologies for optimizing irrigation and increasing soil fertility in dry and semi-dry regions was presented in a technical session on Agriculture Conservation at the International Water Demand Management Conference May 30 to Jun. 3, 2004 (Matichenkov, 2004).
Research has demonstrated that silicon deposits in plants' epidermal zone (outermost layer of cells) help to create a barrier against diseases and insects. The accumulation of silicon essentially forms a double cuticle (non-cellular protective layer covering the epidermis layer), helping to create a mechanical defense against insects and helping to prevent cell wall penetration caused by attacking fungi. However, there is a need for a simple means of creating a stable aqueous silicon solution which could be used in agriculture to transfer silicon to the soil and plants in a non-toxic way.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,328 to Rice describes a process for the electrodeposition of silicon on a cathode. This involves the preparation of a solution containing silicon, sodium hydroxide and water, and the further use of this solution to form a silicon-containing metal compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,713 to Rice describes another process for preparing a solution comprising metal, alkaline metal hydroxide and water, and the further use of this solution for removing oil from an oil-bearing material.
An additional process for preparing a solution comprising these elements is described in U.S. Patent Publication 20060027251.